On Stranger Tides
by SandShinobi21
Summary: A OP fanfic, with my OC: Kira! Join her as she becomes a member of the StrawHat's crew and continues on their adventures to the Grand Line with them. All that OP goodness, with some random junk I throw in! Future LuffyxOC, hopefully! Better then desc.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: _Hey people of fanfiction or whoever might be reading this! Welcome to the first chapter of my newest story! I Love One Piece and it's like my favorite mange/anime thing so I had to write a story! In fact I actually started this a year or two ago, but I only recently picked it up again and fixed it! Now I'm in love with it! Haha. So now, please read and please give me feedback! Oh and yes, I know this is the new POTC movie's title, but I made this up like two years ago so I didn't feel like changing the title. Get over it if it bugs you. _**

**_So this story will probably be a little boring for the first couple of chapters 'cause I have to introduce my OC and get her into the crew, but after that it should be back to the crazy awesomeness of One Piece, so please read until then! I Promise it get's better!_**

**_(P.S. This is suposed to be a kind of mild LuffyxOC thing, but this is my first time writing that kind of story so I might need some help. Feedback is MUCHOS GRANDE welcome and appreciated!)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: I Do not own any of the One piece characters or story line or anything like that. Eiichiro Oda is the brilliant mastermind behind it all! That guy's a freaking genius I swear! I Only own my OC and the island it starts off at._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

The world, so large and vast, with five magnificent oceans spread across it's surface. North blue, south blue, east blue, west blue, and the mysterious grand line. Scattered across the oceans sit many islands, large and small, and it is on one of these many islands that our tale begins...

* * *

><p>A little way from the docks of a small island, usually frequented by some strange pirates, sat a small sail boat. Inside this boat was a girl, one with long dark brown hair and devious blue-green eyes that were currently staring intently at the waters surface. The fishing pole in the girls hands was hanging limp as she gazed into the reflecting surface. Still looking down she saw a dark smudge on the edge of the reflection, looking up, she saw dark clouds moving in quickly from the east. It didn't look like much, but she'd been sailing long enough to know not to take weather lightly, it was fickle.<br>Putting her fishing pole down she hoisted the sail and started back to the docks. Halfway there she heard a huge 'BOOM' and it wasn't thunder either. It was cannon fire. "Crazy pirates firing cannons at nothing again." She muttered to herself.  
>Now by this time, the clouds had rolled in and there was a bit of a fog rising, so it came as a shock when the front of her boat hit the wood of a hull. Hard. She was jolted from her seat and hit the floor of the boat, right when she got seated again however an anchor, yes an anchor, went straight down through the floor of her boat, right where she'd been a second ago, and it started sinking. "What the? Aw geeze, great! And I can't swim! ...climbing it is then, too bad to whoever owns this ship!" With that said, and a couple of curses following, she sprang onto the chain of the anchor just as the boat went down. "Oh bloody hell, that boat cost a lot! Aww!" She grieved the loss for a few seconds, and then proceeded to climb the chain, wondering who would be at the top to get yelled at. When she got to the top, which didn't take that long considering the ship was only a caravel and wasn't very tall, she peeked slowly over the side. Standing on deck were three guys; one with black hair and a straw hat who was facing away from her, one with green hair and three swords tucked into a sash at his waist, and one with very curly shoulder length brown hair with a bandanna over it and a long nose. Deciding that they didn't look all that unpleasant she jumped over the side onto the deck. At her landing the three quickly turned to her, the green haired one had his hand resting on his sword as well in case of an attack. After seeing the girl he looked confused, along with the other two. "Uh who're you? And why are you on our ship?" Asked the brown haired one.<p>

"Me?" asked the girl, "I should be asking you that! Your anchor just went through my boat! I Nearly drowned, so I climbed up here to yell at you and get a ride! Oh and the name's Kira. Who're you people?"

"Woah, really?" exclaimed the one with black hair and the straw hat, Kira turned to him with a nod, he continued, "I'm sorry then! I was the one who dropped the anchor! My name is Monkey D. Luffy! That's Zolo with the green hair, and Usopp is the one with the long nose. We're pirates! And I'm gonna be the next pirate king!" He finished with a huge grin. Zolo apparently didn't feel the same way about the introduction as he did however, so he hit him over the head when he finished. "Luffy! You idiot, what if she reports us to the marines? You've got a bounty now remember? We don't need to waste time." He turned to Kira to see if she was freaking out, to his surprise though, you were calmly standing where you'd been and were watching the proceedings with amusement. "You do realize my town has a new pirate gang every week right? I'm used to your kind, no need for the marines to know. But if you don't mind me asking, does that mean you're the real Monkey D. Luffy? As in the one with the highest bounty in East blue?"

"YEAH! That's me! It's so cool to have a bounty that big! Know what I mean?" asked Luffy.

"Uh, actually no," answered Kira, "I've been trying to stay out of the governments way, thank you very much. But it's cool if you got one, you must be really strong huh?" Kira's question had a slightly devious undertone that none of the guys seemed to notice.

"HECK YEAH!" answered Luffy with a fist pump.

"Oh impressive...ANYWAY! YOU-" Kira pointed to Luffy, "Wrecked my ship, so you're giving me a ride back home. Now, preferably."

Luffy looked sheepish, "Right, right. NAMMMIII!" He shouted. Kira wondered whom he was calling and a few minutes later the upper cabins door opened up and a girl about Kira's age came out. She had big brown eyes, short orange hair, and was wearing a pissed off expression. "LUFFY!" she yelled as she came out, "You better have a darn good reason to call me out here, you yelled so loud I spilled ink all over the map I was drawing!"  
>Luffy cautiously took a step back, not wanting to get hit, and just pointed to Kira. "It's important I swear! I accidentally ruined her boat, she wants to go home and I offered to take her. So can you take us to the island over there?" He finished by pointing to the direction of Kira's island.<p>

Nami looked at Kira curiously, and slightly warily, but she just sighed and nodded. "YATTA! NEW ISLAND TIME!" Shouted Luffy. Kira raised an eyebrow at the antics, but she just chuckled, even though inside she was outright laughing. Nami sighed again, along with the other two, and yelled at someone inside, "Hey Sanji! Can you turn us around? Zolo, raise the anchor again!"

Zolo went to raise anchor, while the mysterious Sanji came out of the same room Nami did. "Of course Nami-swan, but where are we going? I thought we were staying here for now?"

"We were," answered Nami, "but Luffy sunk this girls ship so we're taking her home. Who knows, we might even find an inn for the night."

Sanji nodded, then turned to look at Kira since he hadn't seen her yet. As soon as he did he rushed over, bent on one knee, took kira's hand, and proclaimed, "Oh my angel! Who are you my darling? Fear not, for I, your prince Sanji, am here now!"

Kira just kinda stood there, shocked, and slightly creeped out, for a few seconds before recovering and slowly pulling her hand out of Sanji's. "Uhh I'm Kira...It's nice(?) to meet you, Sanji?" She looked over to one of the other crew members for help. Nami just rolled her eyes, walked over, and pulled Sanji up by the collar. "Sanji, leave the poor girl alone and go turn the ship!"  
>Sanji jumped up, "YES! NAMI-SWAN!" He rushed into the room to steer the ship. Kira let out a deep breath of relief and looked at Nami gratefully, "Thanks. Does he do that a lot?"<p>

Nami rolled her eyes again, "Sadly yes. But you kind of get used to it after a while. Now, what's the name of your island?"

"Oh it's Soruga, odd I know, it's only like 5 minutes away from here. And about what you said earlier, there are two inns that you could stay at if you wanted. They're both pretty cheap, but they're nice." Kira answered.

"Alright! Bath time! I'll go make sure we're headed the right way then, I'm the navigator after all." Said Nami.

"Cool, I know a little navigation, but I'm a better with weather."

"Great! Well I'll be right back I guess!" Nami said, as she walked up the stairs to the room she came out of.  
>Now by this time Zolo had long finished getting the anchor up, and Luffy and Usopp were standing with him over on the side. With Nami gone Kira decided to go over and talk to them to kill time till she got home. Zolo looked up as she walked over, "Hey, your town got any restaurants or bars? I need some grog!" He asked.<br>Kira was about to reply when Luffy jumped in front of her and added loudly, "Yeah, restaurants! They have meat right? I Need some meat!"  
>Kira laughed a little, "Yes, they do have restaurants. And yes Luffy, the restaurants have meat. Pretty good meat in fact, along with the grog." Zolo nodded in acceptance of her statement while Luffy was looking impatient to eat. Kira smirked at the obvious differences in their personalities. She looked over at the third person in the group, Usopp, and asked, "So Usopp, what do you do? Luffy's obviously the captain, Zolo is the swordsman, Nami's the navigator, and Sanji...I'm not quite sure about him." She trailed off.<p>

Usopp took a proud stance when she was done and proclaimed, "Why I am Captain Usopp the brave, I've slain thousands of enemies, people quake at my presence, I'm a fierce marksman, I'm!..." "LIAR!" Zolo and Luffy interrupted him. They both whacked him over the head and he fell face down. Kira burst out laughing, not being able to hold it in anymore.  
>"Ignore everything he told you," said Zolo, "The only bit of truth was that he's the marksman. Otherwise he's a huge liar." "Why you!" Usopp then jumped up and started arguing with Zolo about the fact that he was not a liar and was a brave warrior and etc etc. Kira merely stood on the sidelines watching the dispute with a small grin on her face, and Luffy was standing next to her cheering on the pair.<br>Suddenly there was a soft thud and Nami and Sanji walked out of the upper room. Kira looked up and saw the docks then turned to Luffy and said, "Well we're here, and I gotta go. Thanks for the ride Strawhat! Oh and the restaurants are right at the entrance to the town so you'll be able to find 'em easy. Tell them I sent ya and you'll be treated nice." She then turned to Nami and told her, "Nami, the people in the restaurant can give you directions to the inn. Later!" And with that she jumped over the railing onto the docks and started walking off with her hands in her pockets.

On the boat the crew was just staring at Kira's retreating figure, then Luffy said, "I Liked her...she was nice."  
>Nami nodded in agreement. Then Luffy complained he was hungry and started begging for food so they all walked towards the town to find the restaurants Kira was talking about.<p>

* * *

><p>After leaving the Strawhats, Kira walked through town till she got to the hill that lead to her house, and by house she really meant the old library where she lived. She'd been living there for the past year since she got back, loving the space and the books. As she walked up the hill she took a detour to a clearing off the road, it was small with trees surrounding it. In it sat two crosses, side by side. Kira walked to the crosses and touched them both before sitting down, reading the inscriptions she had memorized when first put up. "Maria Sabaki: Loving wife and grandmother, she will be remembered and cherished." and the second was like the first, "Akito Sabaki: Loving husband and grandfather, his wisdom shall not be ignored, but cherished, like him."<p>

So small it almost went unnoticed, a tear slid down Kira's face. She wiped it away quickly before speaking, "Hello Baa-San, Oji-San...I miss you both...it's been a while ya know? Five years actually, though you probably know that from my other visits, but this is the first anniversary I've been here for. I left for a while, but I'm back for now and I really can't believe it's been five years. It seemed so short on my voyage, training and traveling and all that. I'm sorry I wasn't here for the other years...I never forgot though. I'll always remember and love you both. I Hope you're both well in heaven. I Miss you oba-san, oji-san, I'm well and I'm pretty happy, but I still miss you guys. You'd probably wanna hit me for shedding tears though, so I'll just be strong and say goodbye for now. I love you both, g'bye..."

Kira sighed as she stood, another year since they both passed away. Dying days apart, not wanting to live without each other. They took such good care of her when she was growing up, not to say they were like normal grandparents though. They joked around, threatened more than once to hurt the other, had constant competitions, but the three loved each other and they would do anything for the others. Kira loved them dearly for that and so, when they died, she couldn't stay in the same place where they'd had so many good times. She left. Sailed away to get stronger, both mentally and physically. This was her first time back for the anniversary since her return a year ago, and it still tugged at her heart, hard. She stayed strong as she continued her walk up the hill, though. They wouldn't want her sad, and like she said, they'd probably hit her if she was.

Finally she made it to the top of the hill. Sitting on top proudly, sat the old library. It was a medium sized structure, but with a certain old presence. Kira walked to the front, unlocked the doors, and stepped inside the entry way. She flicked on a light and tossed her jacket over a chair. Walking further into the building she into what used to be a reading room, now her bedroom. She kicked off her boots and walked into the adjoining bathroom, turning on the bathtub. As it filled up she stood in front of it thinking about the day. When it was full, she stripped and got in, still thinking. She thought about her grandparents and some of their memories, and then she wondered about the strawhats. They seemed nice for pirates, a little odd, but refreshing. Nami was someone Kira could see herself being good friends with, actually they all were. She thought they were funny and kind, but also strong. Luffy interested her as well, there was something that drew her to him, she didn't know what yet, but she was curious. She wondered if they would be in town tomorrow, or if they'd have left already. "Oh well," she sighed, "I'll just have to wait till tomorrow..."

When Kira was done with her bath she stood up and wrapped a towel around herself, drained the water, put on pj's and decided to head straight to bed. Besides the almost drowning part, her day had been emotionally draining as well. She sighed as she got under the covers, and fell asleep almost instantly, dreaming of memories and her day.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:_ So I've had this chapter written for some time, buuuut I really couldn't wait to post any more! So this is up earlier! Appreciate my lack of patience! xD (Please forgive my fight scene, I'm a bit bad at them. Haha...)_**

**_I'm SO FREAKING EXCITED by the fact that I've got 57 hits on this story so far! It's like a bunch more then I thought I would get! (YAY!) I've got people from Germany & Brazil and other places checking out my story! How cool is that? ^w^ I'd also like to give a HUGE shout-out to 'lollipop funny' for being the first person to favorite my story! I Appreciate it so much! Thank you! R&R_**

**_Anyway, I decided to change the Point of View for the story, so now, instead of 3rd person, it's 2nd person. Which is a bit strange I'll admit, but I'm going with it for now and I'll notify you of any future changes! ;) So I'm also gonna do this whole pointless thing about posting some of the songs I listened to while writing this chapter, just because I think it's fun! Yeah, so check out 'Weightless', 'Dear Maria (count me in)', 'Lost in Stereo', 'Therapy', etc etc by All Time Low, the whole One-X album by Three Days Grace, 'Noots' by Sum 41, and a bunch of others. _**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own One Piece or it's characters. Eiichiro Oda is the mastermind behind them! And Funimation and all those other people help him out. So, sadly, no part in it by little 'ol me! **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Two<strong>

**(CHANGE IN Point Of View)**

We return to our story, on the little pirate island of Soruga. We left off with Kira pondering her day and the new people she met as she went to sleep, now let's see where the rest of this adventure takes us...

You woke up early the next morning, and decided to read a book before really getting up. It was only 6 anyway. You picked a random book from one of the libraries many shelves and settled down in one of the old plush chairs to read. A few hours later you put the book down and got up to get changed and get ready for the day. After you took a shower you walked to your closet to get dressed. You decided that you were gonna dress more comfortably then yesterday, since you had been wearing better clothes due to the anniversary, so you picked out your black shorts and suspenders, your burnt orange top that cut off above your stomach and didn't have any sleeves, fingerless leather gloves that went midway to your elbow and had metal plates on the back, and your black boots. After you finished getting dressed you walked to the bathroom and quickly brushed your hair and pulled up the lose suspenders. You walked out of your room and grabbed a piece of toast before leaving the library and locking the door.

You walked slowly down the hill into town wondering if the Strawhats were still in town. As you passed the fish market you saw Sanji inside looking at the merchandise with Luffy hovering around him, drooling. You decided to step inside and say hello so you opened the door and went in. The clerk heard you enter and looked up, "Hey Kira!" she said, "What's up? Want something? We got in some fresh shrimp, I know it's your favorite!" You laughed while Luffy and Sanji had turned to you after hearing the clerks greeting. "Hey Ari," you greeted, "no thanks, though it is tempting, I just came in to say hi to these folks before they left. So hey Luffy, Sanji." You nodded at them with a smile.

Sanji instantly had hearts in his eyes as he said, "Hello my angel! I love your outfit!"

You just rolled your eyes at his words and gave a slight grimace. Luffy was grinning at you however, "Hey your back! Thanks for the restaurant advice, the meat was great! Zolo liked the rum too."

You grinned back, "Glad you liked it! It's our speci-" *CRASH!* You were cut off as the door to the market flew open and slammed against the wall. In walked two burly looking pirates with some sharp lookin' swords. "Alright now," said the first pirate, "we don't want to hurt anybody, but we will if you don't give us all your money now!"  
>You sighed deeply. Due to the fact that this was a pirate serving town this kind of thing was a regular occurrence. That didn't stop it from getting tedious after a while though. Most of the townspeople were used to this kind of thing and knew how to defend themselves, or they had you take care of it, but Ari, and her father who owned the shop, had only been here for half a year and they weren't accustomed to frequent robbery attempts yet. Ari was as white as a sheet and shaking when you glanced at her, Luffy and Sanji looked ready to attack the thugs if necessary though. You sighed again, it wouldn't be right to let guests take care of this, you'd have to beat some sense into them yourself. You turned to the first guy lazily with your hands in your pockets and gave him a bland look. "You know," you started, "you really don't wanna do this. Like you REALLY don't want to. You're just gonna end up hurt, I promise."<p>

The first guy looked at the second then turned back to you and laughed, "You serious girlie? You're not really in a position to be saying nothin'. You couldn't hurt us if you tried." he finished cockily.

You got an irritated mark as you looked down, "Oh really now? Fine then, bring it punk!"

"Why you little...I'm gonna cut you in half!" barked the first guy as he lunged for you with his sword. Sanji and Luffy tensed as he did, but then stopped and watched in wonder as you side-stepped the lunge and jabbed your two fingers into the guys wrist. The sword clattered to the ground uselessly as the guy quickly stood up and turned to you. "Hey! Wha'd you do to my hand?" he asked angrily.

"Pressure point." You answered smartly.

"Argh!" yelled the thug as he rushed at you. This time you grabbed his shoulders and used them to flip over him while the momentum sent him face first into the floor. The second guy looked at his partner on the ground then up at you with a glare and ran at you with his sword raised above his head. As he got closer he brought it down but you easily stepped to the side, grabbed his wrist, and swung him around, throwing him into the wall at the front of the shop.  
>The first guy was getting back up when his partner flew past him into the wall, he turned to you with a panicked face, shaking. You raised an eyebrow, "This is the part where you run away." You told him with an evil smirk. He jumped as he stood up and grabbed his unconscious partner by the collar, dragging him out of the store as fast as he could.<p>

"And don't come back!" You yelled after them. Then you lazily turned around to look at the others in the store and were met by looks of astonishment from Luffy and Sanji and an extremely grateful look from Ari. You nodded to her, "Sorry 'bout that Ari. There are those guys who just have to cause trouble." you sighed.

Ari shook her head franticly, "No no, you're fine!" she said vehemently, "Thank you so much for that! I Don't know what would've happened otherwise!"

You just waved her thanks off, "No worries!" you said.

Then Luffy exploded, "THAT WAS SO COOL!" he yelled at the top of his lungs, "I Didn't know you could fight like that! It's awesome! You gotta join my crew!"

You were a little put off by that last part, "Uhh..." you honestly didn't know how to answer, but thankfully Sanji came to your rescue when he kicked Luffy upside the head for yelling so loud. "Shut up idiot! Your inside!" he turned to Ari, "I apologize for him ma'am, he's an idiot, we'll be going now." He dragged a struggling Luffy outside while you trailed behind them. When you got in front of the store Sanji dropped Luffy and turned to you with those creepy hearts in his eyes again and grabbed your hand, "Now, that was amazing my angel! Your skill is only surpassed by your beauty!"

You could only sweat-drop as you tried to pry your hand out of his. Luffy wasn't finished talking to you yet though, so he pushed Sanji away and got in your face while Sanji stood behind him, fuming at being pushed away. Luffy ignored him and instead asked, "Where'd you learn how to fight like that? Can you do anything else? That was so cool!"  
>He was still grinning at you while in your face so you backed up a bit and tried to answer his questions, "Uh, I traveled a lot and trained in martial arts with masters, umm let's see I can also play a bunch of instruments...OH and I've got a devil fruit power...what?" You asked when you noticed the look he was giving you. He has these weird sparkles in his eyes and looked like he'd just found one piece or something...then he exploded. Again. "AWESOME!" he cheered, "YOUR A MUSICIAN AND YOU'VE GOT A DEVIL FRUIT POWER! YOU HAVE TO JOIN MY CREW!"<p>

There was that pesky invitation again, you didn't know if you wanted to join his crew yet, sure you'd been around pirates forever, but you hadn't really considered becoming one. "Uh," you tried buying for time, "you know what, why don't you go get the rest of your crew, and we can go have lunch at my house while I think about it. Alright?"

Luffy nodded his head up and down frantically then turned around and screamed at the town, "NAMI! USOPP! ZOLO!" He stopped and waited as you just watched in awe of his weirdness, and Sanji looked like he was gonna kill him any second. About a minute later though you heard running and looked up to see Nami, Usopp, and Zolo all running towards you. They stopped as they got to you guys, Nami panted as she braced herself on her knees, "What! *pant* What's wrong? *huff* Did you get in trouble? Are there marines around?" she straightened, looking around quickly.

Luffy laughed, "Nope! Nothing wrong, I just didn't want to go find you, we're going to Kira's for lunch!"

Everyone but Luffy took a step back at the expression on Nami's face. It held pure murderous intent. Suddenly she jumped at Luffy and started beating him up, "You interrupted my stealing, err borrowing, of a great new map like that for LUNCH? I THOUGHT YOU WERE GETTING SHOT AT OR SOMETHING! ARGH!"

You bravely took a small step forward and coughed a little as you raised your hand, "That was partially my fault," you told her in an effort to keep her from killing her captain, "I was the one who suggested lunch and told him to get you..." you trailed off, afraid of what she might do to you. Surprisingly, Nami merely dropped a near-death Luffy and smiled at you. "Oh, well then that's okay! I Forgive you!"

You sweat-dropped at her instant personality change as you attempted a smile. "Uh well then if your done we can head to my house..."

"Of course! Lead the way!" said Nami enthusiastically. You looked around at the rest of them quickly, then nodded. You then turned and started walking down the path out of town with the other five following. When you got to the edge of the town Usopp asked, "Hey don't you live here?"

You decided to enlighten him, "Well yes, but my house is a little farther away. I live in the old library that's just up this hill."

"Oh, got it!" he answered.

"Ooh a library! You have any books on weather and navigation or maps and stuff like that?" asked Nami.

"Oh yeah. Tons actually. You can take a look at them when we get there!" you told her. "Oh, never mind, we're here."  
>And just like you said, as your group rounded the last bend, there sat the library.<p>

"Wow! It's big!" Said Usopp. The rest of the group nodded in agreement, and it was. It was a library it had to be.

You shrugged, after a year it was normal. While they admired the building you walked up and unlocked the door. Stepping inside you held the door wide open and motioned for them to come inside. Luffy was the first one in, with a grin on his face and the rest of the group following him. They walked behind you as you lead them through the entrance hall and into, what used to be, the main lobby. It was a spacious, circular, room with couches along the walls and a large desk, now a bar, in the middle. There were big windows higher up above the couches and random artwork hung between the windows. There were also four doors around the room, one that you came in, one leading to the kitchen; one went to your room, and the last lead further into the library.

As they took all this in you turned around and said, "Ta-da! Now please, make yourselves at home. You can go and explore the library or do whatever you want while I go make lunch, all I ask is that you don't knock over a bookshelf or go in my room. I Haven't cleaned it in a while, haha." you finished with a sheepish laugh.

Luffy and Usopp grinned at each other, then you, and proceeded to run out the door you had said lead to the rest of the library, shouting, "Time to explore!" as they ran out.

"Oi you two!..." Nami called to them, but it was too late and they were gone. She sighed irritably, "I apologize for them. They're idiots."

You laughed, "That's alright! I think it's entertaining and I act like that myself sometimes. Now I'm just gonna go make the food..." you trailed off when Sanji calmly walked up to you and gently pushed you aside saying, "Now my angel, I can't allow you to cook for us. Please let me do it out of love. Where is the kitchen?"

You started to protest, but Nami interjected. "You might as well give in," she said, "He's our ships cook and it's what he does, plus he wouldn't let a lady do anything he could do for them."

You sighed, already guessing his personality was like that, but you were surprised he was the cook. It made sense though, you already knew the others positions and you had forgotten the cook. After contemplating it some more you sighed in acceptance. "Alright then. But your not exactly letting me be a hostess." You muttered playfully.

Sanji laughed and then had you show him to the kitchen and point out where all the food and utensils were. After you finished he pushed you out of your own kitchen and shut the door behind you. After standing and glaring at the door in mild annoyance for a few seconds you turned back around and did a double take. Zolo had two of the giant couches in his hands and was lifting them up and down like weights. Nami sensed you behind her and turned with an apologetic look on her face, "Again. Sorry. He's another an idiot. He's also extremely STUBBORN!" she made sure to direct the last part loudly at Zolo. She spun back around when she heard you laughing though. You were bent over, clutching at your stomach, and laughing extremely hard. Nami and Zolo, who finally looked up from his exercise, gave you confused glances.

"I'm sorry," you started, still breathless from the laughter, "it's just that it's been a while since I've met such interesting and hilarious people..." you trailed off with a far away glance, thinking of your grandparents. Zolo kept gazing at you for a little bit longer before going back to his workout, Nami however walked up and slapped you, lightly, on the back and said, "Great you like us, now, can you show me where these wonderful navigation books are located? Pleeaassee?" she begged.

Snapping out of your daze you looked at her and smiled saying, "Oh of course! Follow me!" you punched your fist in the air and started waking to the same door Luffy and Usopp had exited out earlier. Nami followed you gleefully. You led her out of the lobby and to the left towards the stairs. After you got to the second floor you took a right and led her to a separate room that had shelves filled to the brim with books on navigation and cartography, maps, and charts. Nami had those weird stars in her eyes that Luffy had earlier and she squealed in delight at the room. "Oh my gosh, this is amazing!" she exclaimed.

You laughed, "Glad you like it. I'm gonna go try and find Luffy and Usopp, but you can stay in here for as long as you want." She nodded to you in a dazed state, not really paying attention, while you just laughed again and walked out of the room. "Alright," you said to yourself, "now to find the dynamic duo!"

It surprisingly didn't take you that long to find the pair. You just went to where you heard the shouting. Walking around one of the corners on the second floor, you suddenly found yourself lying on your back with a dull throbbing in it and a heavy weight on your stomach. Looking at where the weight was you saw a slightly stunned Luffy sitting on your middle. He was rubbing his head as he looked up at you through his hair. "Oh Kira," he said, "what are you doing here?" he asked blankly.

You gave him a deadpan look, "Well for one thing I live here, and two I was coming to find you and Usopp 'cause we're probably gonna eat soon and when I turn the corner, BOOM, I'm on my back with you on top of me! What are you doing? And where's Usopp?" you demanded.

He laughed with his wide grin, "Opps!" he started, "I guess I wasn't looking! I'm running from Usopp cause he wants to hit me for knocking him over into a bookshelf. Don't worry though, it didn't fall over!" he quickly assured you.

You sighed deeply, feeling bad for Nami who probably had to deal with this kind of stuff a lot more, and then looked up and him with a raised eyebrow, "So? You gonna get off anytime soon?"

He looked down, finally noticing that he was sitting on you, and quickly jumped up with an apology. You got up when his weight was gone, but leaned down again to get his hat that had landed next to you. You handed it to him and he took it with a 'thanks!'. All of a sudden you heard running footsteps and a loud shout of, "LUUFFYYY!" Knowing it was Usopp, Luffy jumped behind you quickly, just as he ran up to you.

"You Jerk!" shouted Usopp, completely ignoring the fact that you were between them, "You almost made a bookshelf fall on top of me!"

Luffy ducked again, "I'm sorry! But you're okay so don't worry about it so much!" he said bluntly. You sweat-dropped, while Usopp looked PO'd...again...  
>Just as he was about to attack Luffy for the second time the three of you heard a call of, "FOODS READY!" from Sanji. Luffy instantly forgot his fear and started running down the hallway towards the smell of food, cheering, with you and Usopp following him at a much slower pace. When you arrived back at the lobby, the first thing that hit you was the delicious smell. As you walked in after Usopp you saw that Sanji had really outdone himself. There was a ton of mouthwatering food spread across the bardesk, with plates and other utensils next to them.  
>"Wow! Sanji this is incredible!" you complimented, just as he was walking out of the kitchen. As soon as he heard it he went right into his weird lovey-dovey, slave thing he always did, but surprisingly, you were getting used to it so you managed to ignore him. His strange attention was diverted when Luffy tried to inhale the table with the food on it. Sanji, amazingly to you, kicked him upside the head and sent him crashing to the floor with a bang. You wondered if Luffy would be alright...and then he popped back up a few seconds later with a loud, "OWWWW! Sanji! You Meany!"<br>You sighed, partially out of relief and wonder of how he got up so fast after that and partially in amazement of this crew.

When Sanji was satisfied he'd hit Luffy enough he turned to you and Nami, who'd come up behind you, and said, "Please my beauties, eat the food I worked so hard to prepare for you! These hooligans can wait their turn!" he finished with a glare at the other guys. You sweat dropped, but Nami went to the table to get a plate and food, so you decided to follow her lead and did the same. After you both got your food you went and sat down on one of the couches while the boys finally got to eat. You stared in amazement as you watched Luffy swallow plate after plate of food and you began to understand why Sanji cooked so much.

Nami laughed at your expression. "Haha that's normal for him but it's funny to watch people experience it the first time. You should just ignore him, protect your food cause he will try to steal it, and eat."

You nodded at her and dug into your meal. After the first bite you tried to swallow the rest as fast as possible, understanding Luffy a bit. Sanji made the best food you'd ever eaten! And you told him so, "Oh my gosh! Sanji this is the most amazing meal I've ever had!" you complimented.

He swelled up at your praise and looked like he'd just went to heaven, "Of course! Nothing less then perfect for my angels! I Am in heaven now that I know you enjoyed it!"

You sweat dropped, again, but decided to just ignore him and go back for more, which is exactly what you did!

* * *

><p>"Phew! I'm stuffed!" exclaimed Zolo. Everyone had just finished the huge lunch and they were now relaxing on your couches. You sat, totally filled and content, next to Nami with Luffy bulging out on your other side. He'd eaten so much he was bloated!<p>

After a short while Nami asked a question you'd known was going to come up sooner or later. "Hey Kira...why do you live in a library? By yourself? Don't you have parents or something?"  
>She had a genuinely curious expression on that was mirrored on the others faces as they awaited your answer.<p>

You sighed heavily. "It's a bit of a long story...you sure you want to hear it?"

They all nodded furiously, now even more curious, though probably not as much as Luffy. He thought he would go crazy if he didn't find out more about this cool new girl who could fight and had devils fruit powers...and, rather strange eyes that looked like a mix of blue and green and grey and brown all mixed together. He was intrigued...

Sighing one last time, you kicked into the beginning of your story. Starting from the day your world crashed around you.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: _Holy Frickin' CRAP! 0_o I Can't believe 197 people have read this story! TwT _**

**_I Love everyone right now. Honestly I do. This is incredible! THANK YOU! I Also want to give a HUGE thanks to the people that added this story to their alert/favorite lists! Thank you: lollipop funny, Hail Canadiana, Jacky-lulu, wordcrafter, and cartoongal11! Oh, and an even bigger thanks to FirstMateShadowNinja for being the first person to review! I Can't even tell you how happy I got after that. I Think I bounced up&down for like 5 straight minutes! Thank you again, you guys made this chapter come out faster then I thought it would!_**

**_Alright, so this is the last intro/info chapter. Yep, after this chapter they're going to LougeTown and 'most' of the regular story arc! Hmm, wonder how that'll go? Haha, I'm also trying to include a but more romance in future chapters, but I want them to stay in character, so it could take a little bit. Luffy being an idiot and all, y'know? xD_**

**_NOW: ENJOY! Please keep up the positive feedback and R&R! 3 Y'all!_**

**DISCLAIMER: I Do NOT own One Piece in any way shape or form. Just my OC. Eiichiro Oda was the mastermind behind the stretchy awesomeness that is Luffy and the gang. (And all those companies like Funimation and stuff that help him with his success!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three<strong>

We return to our story just as Kira is recounting the story of her life. What happened to her parents? Her grandparents? Where did she go for four years? How did she get her devils fruit, and what kind is it? Let us continue to find out...

* * *

><p>"Alright, where to begin..." you mused, as you leaned back in your seat. Your eyes glazed over for a while as you thought back to that horrible day many years ago. You tried collecting your thoughts a little and focused back on the group sitting in front of you, waiting for your tale.<p>

"Okay, so for starters, I was born and raised here on this island. My parents came from the South Blue, but they moved here soon after their marriage. I Only knew them for a short time, but they loved me, and each other, very much. I Was three when a terrible sickness swept through the village. It was devastating. Almost a half of the population was wiped out, and that half included my parents. I Didn't really know what was going on, but my mom and dad eventually got so weak that all they could do was lie in bed while I tried to help them as much as could, and that wasn't a lot considering I didn't know what was happening and I was only three at the time. They still died though...the doctor couldn't help them, or any of the others that had gotten sick. The disease was incurable. Soon after that, the terrible epidemic disappeared as quickly as it came. No one knew how. I felt so sad and lonely after that...it was terrible. I had to stay at the children's home after mom and dad died, and I'm pretty sure all I did was cry for days on end."

You stopped for a moment, to tame the sadness that was washing over you again in fresh new waves, and continued on strongly, "It was after the sickness left that my life got better again. A few days after it was completely gone a slightly older couple came to visit the owners of the children's home. They were friends of the owners and they wanted to check up and make sure they were ok, since they lived a bit outside of town. I Was in the front room when they walked in, and I remember wondering who they were, they looked kind and at the same time playful. I Remember them examining me exactly like I was, them. Eventually they asked who I was and what I was doing there. I Told them what had happened and they got sad looks on their faces, they said that their daughter and her son had died from the sickness as well. I immediately became sad for them too, and then since I was only three, I told them seriously that I could pretend to be their grandson if they wanted. Well that set them off laughing at my trying to fill a boys spot, but then they got thoughtful looks on their faces. They told me they'd be right back and that they had to go talk to the owners for a while. I Just nodded at them and went back to staring out the window, like I had been before they'd come. I Remember them coming rushing out of the owners office a while later and asking if I'd really like to be their new grandkid. I Agreed right away of course, I didn't want to stay at the children's house forever after all, and I really did want to try and fill their grandsons spot and make them happy again. Plus, even though I was three, I felt like they could help me and maybe love me like my parents did. Anyway, that cinched it, I was their new grandkid. They took me home and I spent the next ten years of my life with them. They were amazing people. They taught me how to play a bunch of instruments and treated me just like their real grandchild. We loved each other, and we were all the others had, it was nice. Oh don't get me wrong though, we weren't perfect, we were crazy too. Actually..." You thought for a moment, pondering the idea, "actually, together, we acted a lot like you guys." You smiled at them and laughed a bit.

The straw hats looked a little confused by what you said so you decided to clear it up for them, "What I mean is, we were always yelling at each other or threatening something or goofing off, but it was ten of the best years of my life. I Loved them like real blood-related grandparents, and as far as I'm concerned, they were." you sighed deeply.

Nami tentatively decided to ask the question everyone was wondering silently, "Uhm, if I could ask, what happened to them? They didn't get sick too did they?"

You laughed a little, "Nah, they were too stubborn to go out like that. Instead, five years ago, Jii-San passed away in his sleep. It wasn't unexpected though; they were both getting pretty old. Well anyway, Oba-San really loved him, no matter how they treated each other, and a few days later she passed on in the same way, not wanting to live without him. She knew she was going though and told me the day she died that they both had loved me very much and that they fully considered me their grandchild, blood or not. She asked me not to be sad at them leaving, but to stay strong and grow to be a strong person. So that's what I tried to do. I Still miss them a lot though...and actually the anniversary was yesterday, that's why I left you guys at the docks so quickly." You explained as you finished your sad tale.

The whole crew looked saddened by your past; most of them knew what it was like to lose someone you loved. Nami, having lost her mother as well at a young age, went over and hugged you quickly. You froze in shock for a second at her sudden gesture, but returned it nevertheless, albeit hesitantly. Then, not being able to handle the heavy atmosphere any longer, said clearly, "Hey quit being so depressed! That's my job. It's not that bad, really! I'm happy for the time I had with them, now lighten up!"

Luffy was naturally the one to brighten up the quickest, deciding to ponder your past later after he got you to agree to be his new nakama! Oh and speaking of that, he was still curious as to where you learned to fight and your devils fruit. "Hey wait a second! You didn't tell us how you learned to fight, or how you have a devils fruit power!" He yelled at you.

"You ate a devils fruit?" three of the crew yelled in surprise. Namely; Nami, Zolo, and Usopp. All of whom, weren't at the earlier heroic rescue of the store.

"What you didn't know?" asked Luffy in confusion.

"No you idiot. They weren't there, remember?" Sanji told him, frustrated.

"Oh yeah." he said with a laugh.  
>Well this of course led to the trio wanting to know what happened earlier, which led to Luffy giving a very over-exaggerated account of the morning's escapades with Sanji adding strange love moments in between his sentences. You tried for a while, in vain, to deny all their claims at it being super cool and beautiful and stuff like that. So instead you waited until they were finished to clear it all up.<p>

"Wow that's amazing Kira!" said Nami with admiration once Luffy finished his account of your morning.

You shook your head, "It wasn't that great. Trust me. It was pretty normal. I Didn't even have to use my powers so it was kinda boring."

"Hey, I still wanna know how you got those! And how you could fight so well!" Budded in Luffy.

You sighed in exasperation. "Well if you would shut up I could tell you!" That immediately made him quiet down and wait for, in his opinion, the most interesting part of the story.

You closed your eyes for a second before opening them again and starting into the second part of your tale. "Well after my grandparents died I really just needed to get away. Clear my head and stuff, y'know? So being that I was then 13, I went into the village with my saved allowance, bought a boat, packed up, and told them to hold all my mail!" You giggled and then continued on, "After I left I kind of just wandered from place to place, here in East Blue and the other oceans, until I stopped at an island in the South Blue with a small dojo on it. Turns out, even though they were small, they were some of the best close-combat martial artists in the world. So I made it there and I don't know how, but the leader of the dojo said I had potential so he started training me. I trained there for three years, mastering their style of martial arts and getting the crap beat outta me by my master. Then during my fourth year I was sent out on missions the government gave the dojo. The dojo was like a spec. Ops team that the government came to when they really needed help. Only the head of the dojo was given info on the missions though. We the field agents only got as much info as we absolutely needed. Anyway, I was on one of those missions when I found my devil fruit and ate it 'cause I thought it was a normal fruit. I Might have been more cautious with it, but I hadn't eaten for three days before that so I was too hungry to care. Gah, it tasted like absolute crap, and boy did it freak me out when I woke up the next day and found myself on fire! I Almost had a heart attack and I swear I screamed for like 15 minutes before I tried to put it out and realized that I wasn't burnt or in pain!" You laughed at the memory.

"You were on fire!" yelled the crew in astonishment. Luffy seemed really excited by this, so he asked, "You mean you can control fire? That's AWESOME!" He was almost bouncing up and down in excitement. You just laughed at his enthusiasm and threw back, "Yep! I can control it, create it, and blow stuff up with it, all that! The only thing I can't do is turn into it."

That got Nami's attention, "Wait. You can't turn into it? I Thought it was a logia type fruit?" she asked in confusion.

You shook your head, "No, I can control fire and stuff, heck I'm even flame retardant, but I cannot turn into fire. My fruit was like a hybrid of the Flame-Flame fruit. It can basically do all the same stuff, but it's a paramecia type fruit. I'm not really sure of the exact name since it's a hybrid and all...in fact I don't really know all that much about it...strange really." you shrugged.

"Huh..." While Nami pondered over this new information, the others were digesting your story as well, all of it.

Zolo considered how your childhood had taught you to be tough like his had, he also hadn't seen you fight yet, but now he wanted too.

Sanji was thinking about all the pain you must've gone through and deciding that as long as he was your knight, nothing else would ever harm you.

Usopp, having lost his mother as a small child and not knowing his father well, knew where you were coming from. He thought back to your previous interaction with him and the crew and knew you were obviously strong enough to get through the pain and smile again. He admired that.

Nami was merely sifting through all this new information. She considered you an interesting person, who was strong, but also thought things through. Unlike some people she knew. She thought that she could get along well with you. Your devil fruit was something that really intrigued her though. She'd never heard of a hybrid of a devil fruit before. Maybe it could do other things? Who knows?

Luffy, being Luffy, was just thinking about all the cool things you could possibly do with your fire powers.

Meanwhile, why everyone was lost in space, you had been sitting in your seat staring at them as they thought. You got bored quickly however, and decided to snap them out of their daze. Quietly sneaking around them, you picked up an empty pan from lunch and a spoon. You walked up behind them carefully, before banging on the pan with the spoon as hard as you could. They all jumped in surprise and most screamed. (Most being Nami, Usopp, and a strange, strangled yelp from Sanji.) Luffy and Zolo were the only ones who weren't startled. Luffy just laughed out loud while Zolo smirked at Sanji and filed away his reaction in the 'Blackmail on the Shitty Cook' section of his brain. He then mentally thanked you for the small piece of extortion material.

They all spun around to you once they got over the shock. You were rolling around on the floor, laughing at all their expressions, having dropped the pan and spoon after the banging. As you tried to catch your breath again you pointed at them and gasped out, "You...guys, shoulda seen...your...faces! Hahaha! Ahhhh..." you sighed. When you looked up however, your laughing stopped immediately. A very scary looking, Nami, and angry looking Usopp were glaring down at you. Nami cracked her knuckles and started to slowly walk up to you with Usopp following behind her. You started to back up quickly, holding your hands in front of you, "Aw come on now, it was just a joke. Nothing huge, I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me!" you stammered out. You'd only known them for two days, but Nami's temper had definitely left an impression on you. You hadn't planned on getting on the bad side of it so soon. You could see Nami visibly trying to calm down, and it look like it took a lot of effort. Eventually, she managed to cool down enough to get out, "Kira...I'm not going to hit you, because you're still new, but if you ever do that again...you will get hurt!"

You were instantly in front of her, bowing with your hands at your sides, "Understood, Nami-san! It won't happen again!"

She nodded firmly, "Good."

Then she returned to the other group, stood right in front of Luffy, and said, "Well 'Captain', aside from what just happened, I agree with your decision."

Luffy grinned at her, "It's not like it would've changed if you didn't." He laughed.

"Huh? What decision?" you asked, having a small feeling you knew where this was going, but not completely positive.

Luffy gave you a 'duh' look and said, "The one where you're joining my crew. Remember?"

"What? I Never agreed to that. You decided it yourself!" you protested angrily.

Luffy crossed his arms and turned his head sideways, with a small pout on his face, and said, "It doesn't matter. I Said you were, so you are."

Directly ignoring the, dare you say it 'mildly cute' pout, you threw back, "You can't just go deciding those things on your own! What if I don't wanna join? Huh?"

He was about to respond again, when Zolo cut in with, "Well do you?"

You froze. Did you? Honestly, you'd wanted to go back out to sea since you returned home. Your 4 year adventure had been amazing for you, but the villages' needs had always stopped your dreaming in its tracks. They'd needed you, and you couldn't just leave right when they did, but now the village was growing and getting more stable. Maybe it was time to get back out there again, and these people did seem like the best kind to sail with...

"I...I mean...well...a little, I guess..." you stammered out, blushing a bit.

"Well then that settles it! You're my new nakama!" Luffy stated with finality.

You gave a small sigh, but smiled nonetheless. Maybe this would be fun. "Alright then, I'm your new nakama! No choice right? The 'Captain' has spoken after all." you said with a smirk in Luffy's direction.

He gave another one of his trademark grins and answered with a, 'Damn straight', and a laugh. "Whoo! A new nakama! Let's have a party! Sanji, FOOD!" he started yelling all of a sudden.

Sanji gave a chuckle, too excited by the fact that there would be another lady on the ship to yell at Luffy for his hyperactivity. He looked up at the clock on the wall and then looked back and said, "Well it is dinner time, and another very pretty lady is joining us, so why not?"

"YOSH!" screamed Luffy, pumping his fist in the air, "WE GOT ANOTHER NAKAMA AND WE'RE GOING TO THE GRAND LINE!"

"YEAH!" cheered everyone else.

* * *

><p>Then commenced the loudest party that island had ever know, with a crazy, smiling crew, and a young girl with new friends, at the very heart of it.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **_**Hey Y'all! Did'ja miss me? Haha, jk, of course you didn't! xD Anyway, I'm SOOOO sorry this is so late! First it was finals, then I was enjoying summer, then I had church camp (which was freakin' amazing as always), and finally I had to finish summer school! (Work of the devil I tell you! It was algebra 1 too, so it was even worse! xP ) So either way, I'm really sorry! Thanks for continuing to stick with the story though! LOVE you people!**

**I Want to give a HUGE thanks to all the amazing people that favorited, reviewed, and are on the alert list now! **

**So thanks to: Luffy95, Lesychan, Jacky-lulu, AhhMyLife, bubblepunk12, MCRDanime, Evil Pinapple, and cartoongal11! You guys rock and you helped me get this chapter out! Thank you SO much for the support!**

**Ah...And so; the next chapter is here! I Tried to get them out of Kira's town and back to the story as fast as possible! Begin the Logue Town Arc! Whoo! xD I'm probably going to combine the anime and manga adaptions together too, so watch out.**

**[P.S. If you guys have any ideas on bad guys I can add to the story arcs for Kira to fight I'd appreciate it if you'd let me know! I Don't want to mess up the plot line 'too' badly, so extra villains could be a way to go. Let me know! Peace!]**

**DISCLAIMER: I Don't, in any way, shape, or form own One Piece, it's world/plot/or characters! Eiichiro Oda came up with the awesomeness!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Four<strong>

Welcome back, to the world of One Piece. We return to our story, just as the infamous crew is preparing to set off. There's just one problem; their newest member hasn't arrived yet. Oh dear...where could she be?

* * *

><p>"Hey, Luffy!" yelled the orange haired navigator.<p>

"Yeah?" yelled back the strange captain, busy putting the last of the supplies on the ship.

"Where's Kira? We have to go, she needs to be here. Is she not coming?" the navigator asked with a bit of disappointment.

The captain grinned widely, "Nah she'll be here. She's our new nakama, after all." He nodded with conviction.  
>The navigator sighed, hoping he was right, but then she had better hurry. They needed to leave soon.<p>

Below them, sitting Indian style against the side of the ship with three swords resting beside him, a green haired swordsman looked back at the docks with an eyebrow quirked upwards. There looked to be a small mob heading towards their ship. He narrowed his eyes, what did they want with them...

"Oi..." he started to alert the crew, but then broke off, seeing a lone figure run down the hill behind the mob. He watched cautiously, what was going on?

* * *

><p>You looked down, sighing heavily. God, this was harder than you thought it would be. Not that you ever considered it easy. You smirked sadly when you remembered the last time you did this same thing, though it was much, much worse that time. Sighing once more you decided to get it over with, having already stood there for the past two hours.<p>

"Ahh...hey Gramps, hey Nana..." you started out slowly, not being as formal as before. Seeing as it wasn't the anniversary now, you just called them what you had when they'd been alive.

Continuing on, you said, "So, you probably didn't expect me back so soon, but I have some news. I'm leaving again. Yea, I know, kind of sudden, but this time I'm going as a pirate. Yep, be proud Gramps, I'm following in your footsteps! I'm going with a pretty cool bunch of people too. They act a lot like we did, so it's nice. They've got a crazy strong swordsman, long-nosed liar/sniper, scary navigator, and a perverted, but pretty alright, cook. The captain is the most interesting though, I don't really know why, but he is. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you that, let you know I'm leaving, and I'm gonna try and get back from the Grand Line in one piece. I Love you both, so rest in peace while I'm gone. Later..." you trailed off, wiping away a small bit of moisture from your eye quickly. Sighing again, you turned and walked out of the clearing, grabbing your bags as you went.

You walked down the road slowly, accepting the fact that you wouldn't be back for a while, if at all. Who knows what could happen in the Grand Line. You looked over your shoulder once more, taking a last glimpse at your beloved library, before turning around again and sprinting down the hill. You didn't look up until you heard what sounded like a lot of people moving around.

When you looked up you gasped. Most, if not all, of the villagers were standing in group all looking towards the dock. They looked kind of angry. You followed their glares to see what was about to become your home as their target. Wondering why they were glaring angrily at the Straw Hats ship you walked up to the person at the back of the group and tapped on their shoulder. They spun around quickly, eyes widening, their look shifting from anger to relief in an instant.

"Hey!" the person started shouting to the rest of the group; "Guys, she's still here!" they yelled happily. The whole group turned around quickly, smiling.

You quirked an eyebrow, what were they doing? "Mr. Yuri?" you finally addressed the man you'd known for most of your life, "What's going on, what is everyone doing here?"

He glared at you lightly, "What do you mean, 'what are we doing'? The question is, what are YOU doing? You honestly thought you could leave and just go become a pirate-"

"Oi!" you interrupted him, angry. Who did he think he was...

He continued to talk as if you hadn't said anything, "-WITHOUT saying goodbye! Really, did we raise you that badly?"

Your eyes widened, they were mad because you were going to leave without a goodbye? You felt a few tears well in your eyes; dammit this just wasn't your day. You hated to cry, especially in front of people.  
>"I...but...how...when...?" you tried to ask one of the many questions in your head. The whole village was here, for you?<p>

"Why?" was all you managed to get out.

His eyes softened. Someone else in the group; Mrs. Mae, a lady you'd known since a few years before you'd left the first time, spoke up, "Because we're going to miss you. Plus, we have to thank you for all the protection you gave us this past year. You're a hero in this village." she smiled kindly at you.

You were gonna start the water works any second, you just knew it. You rubbed your eyes harshly with the back of your sleeve quickly. A hero? Hah, you weren't a hero, and you told them so.

Another villager, someone new actually, namely Ari's father, objected quickly, "What do you mean? You've done more than I can repay for me and my daughter since we moved here. We'd be dead, or out of business, if you weren't here. You're amazing."

You fought down a blush; you were only trying to help, not get hero recognition. "Yeah, but..."

"No Buts!" yelled Mr. Yuri. He looked at you warmly, "You m'dear, are an amazing person. I've known you since you stayed at our orphanage many years ago, and I'm so proud of how you've turned out. You're strong, as proven many times, beautiful, gifted, and you've got Maria's spitfire attitude. You've grown up here, and I and everyone else want to say one last goodbye, before you leave for your greatest adventure. So shut up and accept it!" he finished, chuckling.

You couldn't speak, you had grown up here, and you knew many of these people very well. You felt the tears spill over as you looked at everyone's smiling faces. They all started moving as a group towards you with their arms outstretched. Crap, this was the biggest group hug you'd ever had, but you loved it. You closed your eyes, taking in the people you knew and loved for the last time for a while.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on the ship, Zolo had finally alerted to the rest of the crew to the mob and yourself. They'd been watching since the mob turned around to look at you. Most of the crew narrowed their eyes when they saw you start to tear up.<p>

"Oi! Who's making my angel upset!" Sanji started yelling, "I'll kill 'em!"

Nami, Zolo, and Usopp looked on with mildly upset faces and narrowed eyes, you'd started crying for real now. They couldn't hear you talking with the group at all, but they knew it was making you upset and they didn't like that very much. Sanji had started rolling up his sleeves at this point, getting ready to go and kill whoever made you cry like that. None of them could see the extremely small smile on your face from that far away.

Luffy, looked the most troubled. He didn't like it when his crew was upset. Ever. Though it seemed to him that he was unusually upset when you were crying, but he dismissed it quickly. He continued to watch with narrowed eyes, getting ready to go and grab you if needed.

His, and the others, eyes all widened when they saw the villagers move towards you with their arms outstretched, looking as if they were going to grab you. That was the last straw.

"Gomu-Gomu no...ROCKET!" Luffy grabbed the side of the ship and launched himself towards you and the mob, the rest of the crew yelling at him from behind.

* * *

><p>You sighed, about to release the group from your embrace, when your head shot up. You heard a faint yell. Hmmm...it came from the direction of the docks. Looking towards them you saw something hurtling towards you and the group. Your eyes widened in shock; was that Luffy? Aw shoooot! You had to protect the villagers, so you did the only thing you could think of. You ran in front if the people and braced yourself, arms spread wide.<p>

"OOF!" you grunted, breath disappearing, as Luffy slammed into you. You landed hard on your back with Luffy on top of you, again. You quickly shoved him off and immediately rolled onto your hands and knees, trying to breathe. Luffy jumped up quickly and ran over to you, looking concerned, and watched the villagers cautiously at the same time.

"Kira! Are you ok? Why'd you run in front of them?" he asked quickly.

You panted and tried to stand up, Luffy having to steady you when you almost fell over. You glared at him, a bit harshly. "Why'd I do that? How about you, huh? Why, and how, did you launch yourself at the villagers! I Ran out in front to protect them, and then got an idiot to the gut!" you finished, out of breath again.

He looked taken aback, "Wait, protect? Why? Weren't they trying to catch you and hurt you? You were crying!" He looked extremely confused.

You huffed, "No, Luffy, they weren't trying to capture me at all! They were saying goodbye. I Was crying because I was sad about leaving. Now, how did you launch yourself at us?"

"Ohh..." he said quietly, and then snapped back into his happy attitude, "Ok, that makes sense! Haha, well that could've been bad! Sorry!" He began to laugh with his signature grin.

A vein pulsed on your forehead, and then you smacked him upside the head. Again. "You...anyway, you never answered my question. How'd you fly over here?"

He kept laughing, but answered, "Oh that's easy! I Stretched and launched myself over. I'm a rubber man, so it's easy!" He pulled his cheek far away from his grin to prove his point.

"Huh? Well, you didn't tell me you ate a devil fruit! That's pretty cool! This is gonna be fun!" you said with a grin, already forgetting that he'd slammed into you.

Meanwhile, the villagers were all looking at you two with confused expressions. Mr. Yuri chose to speak then, "Uh Kira? Does this mean he's one of the people you'll be traveling with?"

You looked over, having almost forgotten they were still there. "Yep, he's my captain now." You stated bluntly.

Everyone face-palmed simultaneously, only you would join a crew with him as the captain. Mr. Yuri sighed, "Well, ok then. Just promise you'll be safe and come back to tell us of your adventures. We'll miss you, but don't worry about us, we'll be fine. And you," he addressed Luffy with a mild glare, "you take care of her son. You hear me?"

Luffy, looking serious for a change, nodded solemnly. "I Will, mister. She's my nakama now, after all."

You shook your head, grin still present on your face, "Well, now that that's over with. Let's go Luffy."  
>You turned to the villagers, "Bye guys. Thanks for putting up with me for all these years. Take care of my grandparents for me. So long!" you grabbed your bags again, swinging them over your shoulder. Then you turned and, after grabbing Luffy's arm, started sprinting again while pulling him along. The villagers all yelling things at you from behind, mostly goodbyes, but also curses for not saying goodbye earlier. You laughed at them as you ran back through your town for the last time towards the docks, Luffy still dragging behind.<p>

Finally you got to the ship and let go of Luffy's arm. The rest of the crew was leaning over the side, watching you both. You then heard Nami start yelling orders at people to get the ship ready and going. Luffy turned to you with a huge grin before he took your stuff and started climbing up the ladder onto the boat. You turned around and took one last look at your island, your home, and then spun back around and started climbing the ladder.

"No turning back now," you thought happily, "this is the start of an awesome adventure. I Can't wait!"

* * *

><p>~~~~~~~_~~~~~~~<br>"Ahhh..." you sighed contently. You straitened up, back popping as you did so, and stretched a bit. You had just spent the last two hours putting your stuff away and 'moving in' as Nami called it. Not that you had a lot of clothes and stuff, but you did bring a lot of books with you. Scratch that, tons of books. The shelf in your room was now completely full with navigation books, cookbooks, fiction, information, etc. You were now totally set up in the room you were gonna be living in from now on.

Finally finished, you decided to climb back up and see what the rest of the group was doing. When you got to the main deck you saw Nami sitting conformably in a lawn chair up on the front deck, reading a newspaper, with Luffy on the figure head beside her. Usopp was sitting down at a strange box beside them, with the words 'Usopp's Workshop' on the front of the box. Zolo looked to be sleeping on the side of the ship with his swords resting beside him, and you didn't see Sanji anywhere at the moment. You decided he was most likely in the kitchen.

When the door closed behind you the three on the front deck looked over to you. Luffy grinned and jumped off the figure head, running towards you. Nami and Usopp just smiled and went back to what they were doing.

"Kira! Your finally done!" yelled Luffy when he got to you.

You giggled, "Yep, just finished. What's going on?"

"Nami, Usopp, and Zolo are all being boring and won't do anything with me! And Sanji is making lunch. Will you do something with me, pleaseee!" he started begging comically.

You laughed, "Uh, sure I guess! I get bored easily anyway so I have to do stuff to keep busy. Whatcha want to do?"

"Yatta! Alright, let's...uhm...we could...uhhh..." he tried to think of something.

"How about this..." you walked up and poked him, then ran like crazy. Yelling, "Tag! You're it!" as you ran. It took him about two seconds to realize what you did and then he started running after you, laughing as he went. You ran around to the back of the main cabin and hid behind some of the tangerine trees there. Nami had told you they were her mothers, so you took care not to break any branches.

You fought back a scream when you felt something poke your shoulder. Looking up, you saw Luffy grinning from on top of the cabin, turning and running after you spotted him. You smirked and jumped up after him, running to the front and jumping down right behind him. You swiped at the back of his shirt as he started running again, barely touching the cloth before he was gone. You cursed as you went to chase after him again, but then the door to the cabin swung open and you had to move to avoid it.

Sanji walked out of the cabin with a pissed off look on his face. "Who the hell was running on the top of my kitchen!" he yelled loudly.

You and Luffy paled a little as you turned to him meekly and raised your hand, "That would be me...I'm so sorry Sanji! Luffy and I were playing tag..."

Sanji's harsh expression changed immediately when he saw it was you apologizing. He got those weird hearts in his eyes again and swooned over to you.

"That's perfectly alright, my angel. I Just hope you didn't get hurt while playing with the buffoon! Oh and may I say how lovely you look again today!"

You cocked an eyebrow, looking down at your outfit. You'd changed in your room and were now wearing your ripped jeans, converse, a fishnet undershirt that went down your right arm, and your red 3/4 sleeve t-shirt. All together, not exactly a 'lovely' outfit in your opinion. "Um, thank you?" you said disbelievingly.

"Of course, angel!" Said Sanji, "Oh, I forgot, lunch is ready!" he told the rest of the crew.

"FOOD!" screamed Luffy, running past you and Sanji to the kitchen. Sanji ran after him to stop him from eating everything, while Nami and Usopp put away what they were doing and walked to the kitchen calmly. Zolo stayed sleeping however. You shook you head and followed the others into the cabin/kitchen.

* * *

><p>"OUCH!"<p>

"That's what you get! Keep your hands to yourself and eat your own freakin' food!" you fumed. You had all been eating lunch peacefully, when Luffy started trying to steal your food. After about five minutes of moving your plate and having food disappear, you'd stabbed his hand with your fork. Hard. Hence the screaming.

Luffy was blowing on his hand and giving you the evil eye. He was just about to say something that would most likely start another argument, when everyone heard Zolo call from outside; "Hey! I See an island!"

Luffy instantly forgot about you stabbing his hand and rushed outside, cheering. Everyone else following soon after.

When you were all standing at the front of the boat, with the exception of Luffy who was on top of the figure head, Nami started speaking.

"That must be Logue Town; The last island in East Blue before the Grand Line. We're almost there." she said with confidence.

"Hey I've heard of that island." you started speaking, everyone looking at you, "it's also known as the town 'of the beginning and the end'. Gol D. Roger, king of the pirates, was born and executed there. It's a really important town. Pirates stop there to supply before going to the Grand Line." you finished helpfully, hoping you guys could stop there. You wanted to see Roger's hometown really badly.

Nami was nodding her head in agreement with your statement. Whereas, Luffy, looked like he had the same idea you did.

"The place the pirate king was executed, I've gotta see it! Nami, full speed to that island!" he yelled in excitement.

She shook her head in defeat, "We were going to go there anyway idiot. We have to get supplies and anything else we need. We are headed to the Grand Line after all." she said informatively. "Sanji, please go steer us towards the island." she asked sweetly.

"HAI! Nami-san!" Sanji jumped, with those crazy hearts in his eyes, and ran off to do her bidding. You all felt the ship shift a few seconds after he got to the rudder.

After that everyone, minus Luffy, but including Zolo, went back inside to finish eating. You were too excited to eat now though so instead you thanked Sanji and then went back outside to where Luffy was sitting on the figure head, staring at the island.

"What are you going to do when we get there Kira?" he asked with tons of pent-up excitement.

You laughed, "Well first, I was going to ask if I could come with you to see the execution platform, and then if I had time, I was going to look for one of my old friends who used to live here. I don't know if he still does though."

"Well you can definitely come with me, and then we can look for your friend together!" Luffy told you happily.

"Awesome, alright!" you cheered, smiling.

You both turned when the hull gently thumped something. You looked up and realized you'd already arrived. You smiled and yelled for Nami and the others. They came outside quickly and you all got the ship pulled into the port safely.  
>_~~~~~~~~_<p>

As soon as you were done everyone could see Luffy was anxious to get going.

"Can I go now? Please!" he begged Nami.

She looked exasperated but then you he told her you were coming with and she brightened up immediately. "Great, thanks Kira! You I can trust to keep him out of trouble! You're free to go Luffy." she told him.

He cheered loudly, then grabbed your arm and jumped off the ship, pulling you with him. You could just barely hear Nami saying something to Zolo and Usopp about lending them money, with a 300% interest rate, when he dragged you away from the ship.

You quickly righted yourself and started running after him. You laughed as you caught up and started to run ahead, him grinning and racing next to you. This was going to be fun!


	5. Chapter 5

**_A/N: _I'MMMM BBAACCCKKKKKK! Who missed me? huh? Huh? :D *Cue tomato's and other rotten fruits being thrown at me***

**Aw who am I kidding, I'm the worst person/uploader in the world! I don't deserve to write, but I'm going to keep doing it. Haha. I Know it took forever to get this chapter up, and I'm SOOOO sorry for that, but after being forced into a new school and major changes and other crap I haven't really had time for writing recently. Plus I really didn't have any personal motivation to go on with it, and then I watched the new OP episodes, with them reuniting on Sabondy and I just couldn't wait to write again.**

**I'm combining a lot of the manga and anime in this story btw, so if it doesn't follow one specific plot line details I apologize. I Still need ideas for bad guys too, in future arcs, if you want to help me! PM me ideas! **

**So here's the next chapter folks, it's not as long as I wanted it to be, but I think it's pretty good.  
>To anybody that still reads this story, I want to say thank you SO FREAKIN' MUCH. I 3 all of you! Please Read, Rate, &amp; Review!<br>(And I promise a shorter wait on updates in the future. If not, then you can come to my house with sporks and kill me!)  
>Song of the Day: 'Under a Paper Moon' by All Time Low!<strong>

**_DISCLAIMER: I Don't own One Piece or it's characters, that honor goes to Eiichiro Oda and all his publishers and people like that!_ **

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

Welcome back, readers, to the magnificent world of One Piece! We pick up on our story with two young pirates racing towards the center of the famous Logue Town. The town of the beginning and the end, home of the pirate king; Gol D. Roger! Now, let's join our dynamic duo as they race to the execution platform, not knowing what awaits them...

"Luffy! Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yep! I'm positive!"

You rolled your eyes at the energetic reply. So far it'd been 15 minutes since Luffy had pulled you away from the ship and the rest of the crew to look for the execution platform. You were starting to wonder if letting him lead was such a good idea, not that you had much choice matter. He still had a strong grip on your arm after all, and it didn't look like he was going to let go until you actually did find the execution site.

You decided to double check, just in case. "Completely positive? Or just partially positive?" you asked.

"Completely positive! I can feel it in my gut!" he answered cheerfully.

"Yes, but how do you know?"

"I Just know!" he said firmly, with a confident shake of his head.

You sighed in defeat. Clearly he wasn't going to give up. "Eh, might as well just go with it..." you mentally decided. You looked around as he dragged you behind him. Logue Town sure had a lot of shops, tons of people too, but it didn't feel stuffy or crowded, it was nice.

"KIRA! KIRA! LOOK! WE FOUND IT!"

Your head whipped back around to the frontal direction where Luffy had yelled out his discovery quite suddenly, sure enough, there was the center of town. The two of you had come out of a side street that widened out into a huge circular plaza. There were a couple of fountains scattered around it, but the main attraction was the giant wooden platform that stood proudly, smack-dab in the middle of the plaza. It had to be a 20 foot tall structure, with steel beams going up and a thick wooden base on top.

"Woah..." you marveled, jaw slack. Luffy looked to be doing about the same thing. He had a dreamy look on his face as well.

"The place the pirate king was executed..." the two of you said together. "I've got to climb it!" Luffy added with pent up energy.

"Are you sure that's a good idea, Luffy?" you asked with mild concern. It was more a common courtesy question, you knew he'd do it anyway and most likely be fine, even if he did get in trouble.

"Yeah! I'll be fine! I wanna see exactly what the pirate king did right before he died!" he answered.

"Yep, point proven." you muttered under your breath. Speaking up, you said, "Alright, just don't get us in trouble."

He pumped his fist, "Don't worry 'bout it. I'll be good! Wahoo! Let's go!" he shouted and then quickly began to climb up the steel beams. The small crowd gathered in the square gasped as they watched him start climbing.

You watched him in amusement as he climbed swiftly up the tall structure. Realizing something, you let out a chuckle, "Oh the irony," you thought as you grinned, "he really does look like a monkey right now."

Suddenly, just as Luffy reached the top of the structure, you saw something out of the corner of your eye. A man, wearing a white jacket with no shirt underneath (not that you were looking), blue jeans, boots, gloves, and what looked like a jutte on his back stopped next to you at the bottom of the platform. While he didn't look all that bad to you, the other thing that made him stand out from the others in the square were the rings of cigars on his jacket, and around his biceps, and the constant plume of smoke wafting from the cigar hanging out of his lax jaw.

He didn't seem to notice you, though he probably thought you were another bystander, instead his eyes were glued on Luffy, who stood proud on the top of the execution stage, looking to be drinking in the glory of the spot.

"Hey kid," he called out to Luffy, walking forward a bit as he did so.

You gasped. When he walked forward you finally got a good look at the back of his jacket. The bright red kanji for 'Justice' was kind of hard to miss now. You knew he was a marine, and judging by the fact that he wasn't in the normal uniform, he was either high ranking, or just disrespectful. And you were betting on the former.

"Craaappp…." You groaned in your head, "Luffy & I gotta get out of here before something happens!"

Too late. Luffy looked down in response to the man's greeting, "Yeah? What is it? I'm kinda busy right now." He brushed him off casually.

You mentally facepalmed, "Of course he responds that way…"

"Is it really you? The most wanted criminal in East Blue?" questioned the man, your attention brought back to him still staring up at Luffy.

"I don't know. I'm Luffy, what's up?" your stretchy captain replied nonchalantly, still not really paying close attention to the man…or to you trying to get his attention behind him.

"I'm the captain of the marine base here in Logue Town, Smoker." The man, now known a Smoker, declared; pointing to himself.

"A captain? Really? Just our luck…" you continued to mentally complain, while still paying close attention to the conversation in front of you.

Smoker wasn't finished yet though, "I'm here to arrest you." He continued.

You sighed quite heavily, knowing that this would be coming; while Luffy, finally paying full attention to Smoker, looked down at him and said, "Arrest me? I refuse. I'm setting off for the Grand Line to become the Pirate King!"

Because you were still slightly behind Smoker, you couldn't see his eyes widen, but you could hear him say in a disbelieving, and shocked, tone, "The Pirate King?"

Luffy nodded from his perch, "Yep. So how could I get arrested?"

"Then defeat me." said Smoker blandly, "If you can't get past me, then you have no hope of making it to the Grand Line. So it all depends on whether or not you have the courage to fight me."

"I gotta beat you so I can get to the Grand Line, huh? Then I'll defeat you!" Luffy said with conviction and a determined stare.

"Try it." He taunted.

"Oh please don't try it!" you thought futilely, trying desperately to signal him to stop, hoping he'd see you behind Smoker.

But since Luffy is Luffy, he went right on with his plan. "Gomu gomu no…Pistol!" he shouted, as he jumped off the platform and his fist sped towards Smoker…and you for that matter!

Your eyes widened, Smoker wasn't where he was standing before. Just as Luffy landed and his fist made contact with the ground, Smoker moved faster than you could see and got behind Luffy, punching him in the face. As Luffy went flying, he repeated his previous demonstration of speed and got in front of Luffy's flying form, proceeding to kick him. Hard. And again, Luffy went flying.

This process was repeated a couple more times in the next few seconds, when you finally decided it was time to move your butt and help your captain. Your eyes had adjusted to Smokers speed and you could see where he was going now, and just as you were about to run behind him and kick _him _in the back, he started speaking.

"I witnessed what happened here twenty years ago." He started off, "He had the pride and ambition of the Pirate King, right down to his last moments." He took a breath, "You said you would be Pirate King? Don't make me laugh! You can't even get to the Grand Line."

You glared at him from behind, not that he'd even seen or acknowledged you yet, as Luffy pushed himself off the ground he'd landed on after that last attack.

"It's useless, however many times you stand up." Smoker commented casually.

Luffy stood tall, turning to Smoker with a smile on his face, "Well how can I know if I haven't _tried_?" He got into battle position again, "Here we go! Gomu gomu no…MUCHHIII!" he yelled, as he swung back his foot around the platform and brought it back towards Smoker. Smoker just barely dodged it, stepping to the side; you having to do the same since you were still sneaking up behind him.

Since Smoker dodged the whip, Luffy's foot wrapped around a fountain, circling its self over & over again. Luffy had a look of horror on his face, as the laws of physics took control and his body started to catch up with his leg. He went flying around the base of the fountain four times before he shot off through the air across the town, screaming, "I THHIINKKKK I MISSSSEEDDDDDD!"

You & Smoker stared after him in complete shock, with your jaws almost to the floor. Or maybe that was just you? You head Smoker mutter behind you, "What…is with that kid?"

Turning around to finally see your adversary face to face, you replied, "Trust me on this, everyone that meets him asks that question…and it's still never been answered."

Smoker looked at you, "Huh? Who're you?"

"Oh now you acknowledge my presence!" You muttered in frustration, "Well Smokey, and yes I am calling you Smokey from now on, I'm a member of the pirate crew of the guy you just involuntarily sent flying. The name's Kira. And now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go find my idiot of a captain so he doesn't get into any more trouble then he already has. Good'ay Smokey!" and with that you ran off before he could entirely digest your words and come after you too.

Smoker or Smokey now, stood watching your disappearing figure, contemplating your strange captain's words, and yourself, and then finally remembering his job he took off running after the both of you.

* * *

><p>"Gosh dangit Luffy, why'd you have to launch yourself ALL the way over the freaking town?" you muttered angrily to yourself as you kept running through the streets of the town, dodging people, packages, and objects alike. You'd been running for 15 minutes straight trying to find your captain, or the 'damn idiot' as you'd taken to calling him during your unplanned stroll.<p>

Finally, after 30 minutes of looking you just stopped and decided to think logically. Luffy had probably already started to head back to the execution site, 'cause that's still where he wanted to be, so the only smart thing to do was to head back that way!

With this 'solid' plan of action in mind you turned quickly to start off for the plaza once again, but a flash of bright yellow and blue stopped you. The blue was forgettable, but you'd never get that bright yellow color out of your memory. Turning back round to where you saw it you scanned the crowd frantically. After a few seconds you found what you were looking for and a wide grin broke out on your face.

"NOAH KENTON! YOU JERK!" you screamed happily at the top of your lungs as you tackled the figure you'd picked out in the crowd. The figure grunted as you landed on him, not expecting an extra hundred and so pounds to come crashing down on him.

"WHAT THE HELL?" he shouted at you. As he shrugged you off he got a better look at the being that tackled him; recognition dawned on his face.

"HOLY CRAP! KIRAAAA!" he joyously exclaimed, proceeding to then tackle you in a bone-crushing hug, which you were happy to return.

After a few minutes of air leaving your lungs and being squished, you pushed Noah off you, the grin still present on your face. "SO! Thought you could leave forever and never come back did'ja? You jerk!" you laughed and punched him in the arm.

He chuckled along with you and rubbed his arm; you were stronger than most people remember. "Hey, I never said WHEN I was coming back, I just said I would, and I was going to!"

You gave him a mini-glare, "Mhmmm, sureeee…I knew I'd have to come find you if I wanted to see you." You pouted and stuck your tongue out at him.

He laughed at you, "Did you really come all the way out here just to find me? Awee, I knew you loved me deep down! How'd your grandparents take it?" he chuckled.

"No I didn't…and…" Your heat sunk, grin gone from your face. Noah saw and his chuckles stopped.

"Oh no…Kira, what happened?" he questioned, concern written all over his face.

"Well, about 5 years ago, soon after you left actually, Jii-chan passed away and a few days after so did Obaa-san…." You told him quietly. A small tear made its way down your face, but you tried to wipe it away quickly, looking up for his reaction.

His face was unreadable; to most at least. You knew him well enough to know that he was struggling with the news. "How could…so soon…awe damn…I'm sorry Kira, I really don't know what to say" he said sadly.

You smiled a little at his words, "It's okay, I'm okay, really. A LOT has happened since then, I'm much stronger then I was then. Actually, believe it or not, I'm a pirate now!" you said happily.

"NO WAY!" he yelled. "I'm a pirate too! Well, a single pirate at least. I don't really have a crew or anything yet, but I'm a lot stronger now too. Bet'cha I can still beat you when we spar." He raised his eyebrow with a smirk, the promise of a challenge in the air

"Oh you are SO on!" you told him, smirking as well. Then suddenly, you remembered what you were doing before you found him. You groaned aloud, "But not right now! I just remembered I have to find my captain! There was the marine leader, and the whip, and spinning, and he went flying, and oh whatever! I can't explain right now, just come with me; you can meet my crew too, you'll love 'em." You told him very quickly.

You grabbed his hand, yanking him along behind you as his mind tried to connect your words & actions. Deciding not to worry about it right now he caught up with your stride and ran beside you to the plaza, and whatever trouble you were sure Luffy found on his way back there.

* * *

><p>"Oh no…" you moaned.<p>

Noah looked at you in confusion, and then looked ahead to the scene in the plaza they'd just arrived at. Luffy was up on the execution platform again, only this time he was in the stockade and a crazy looking clown man was standing above him with a sword poised to strike.

The plaza was a mess of bystanders, dopey looking pirates, and taunt marines, and in the midst of the chaos you saw Zolo & Sanji fighting while trying to keep an eye on Luffy and his captors.

And to top off the whole party? Your good friend Smokey was standing in the crowd as well, fighting and looking up at Luffy.

"40 minutes, 40 FREAKING minutes! I wasn't even gone for an HOUR and LOOK at what they do!" you fumed, Noah inching away from you slowly. He'd seen you mad once before, and he didn't want to repeat the experience.

Not being able to take it any more you let out a loud yell for the whole plaza to hear.  
>"LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So what'cha think? I'm sorry for leaving you with a cliffy, but I just couldn't write any more! I promise to explain Noah &amp; Kira's past more too! Until next time, Syonara!<strong>


	6. NEWS ON FUTURE CHAPTERS

Hey everyone. -

* * *

><p>I know, I know, "Holy crap, she's alive!" and yeah I've been gone a very long time. v.v<p>

There's no excuse for that, I've been lazy and unmotivated, and really freaking busy actually, but that's still not an excuse and I'm sorry.

This little note here, is basically just to tell you guys _(That means all of you wonderful saints that have reviewed, added to favorites, etc)_ that I am not dead and** I WILL** be finishing this story. I finally have the spark again and I actually **WANT** to write for the first time in forever. Maybe it's because of my English teacher this year, maybe it's just a magical occurrence, either way; **I AM BACK.** Also, I promise that no matter how long it takes, I will never abandon a story!

I'm currently in the process of forming the next chapter and getting it all down on my notepad which is where I write these things before they go into Word haha, so please check back in maybe a week and I hope to have a new chapter ready for y'all!

So again, thank you to ALL who reviewed and everything;

Christmasloot

SmileRen

Greywing44

TwilightMelodiac

Iksuik

Violentyetawesome

. O A O

AND shadow-dog18

You guys are amazing and I love you all!

* * *

><p>And on a side note, I will be switching back to 1st or 3rd person with this story. I've grown up and realized 2nd person is a terrible thing to dowrite, sooo yep.

Alright, Bye guys. See you all soon!

SS21 3


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey guys...v.v**

**So remember how I said a week until an update...yeah I posted that forgetting that I had camp the next week, so I'm sorry for the small delay, but I was gone at a place with no wifi! (THE HORROR) I will say that I made this one longer to make up for my tragically long absence and I have part of the next chapter already written thanks to my camp leave, so that should be up soon I hope. :D**

**Thank you, once again, to everyone who has favorited, reviewed, messaged me, etc about this story. It means so much guys, you don't even know. I'm glad I could provide you with something you're willing to read, and may even enjoy haha. So thank you all.**

**I'll let you get to the chapter now, sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own One Piece, or anything associated with it. Everything belongs to Eiichiro Oda and his supporters, publishers, etc. Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Hello again, dear readers, and welcome once more to the mysterious world of One Piece! When we left off, our favorite rubber captain had gotten himself into a large spot of trouble and a certain brunette wasn't too happy with him for it. Let's see what happens when death could be hanging in the balance. Onward with the story!<p>

* * *

><p>"LUFFY! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"<p>

Kira's outburst reverberated throughout the square, all heads whipping in her direction. Noah inched even further from Kira, trying to stay out of the lime light she'd brought upon herself.

Luffy looked down at her from his compromised position, "Oh Kira, there you are! How's it going?" He grinned stupidly.

Kira gave an irritated grin, "Oh I'm just swell, Luffy. I only spent the better part of my day looking all over for you, only to find you back where I started, and in trouble!"

"That's good!" He smiled, brushing off her frustration.

Kira sighed, anger fading quickly, she correctly guessed that this would happen a lot with him so she supposed she'd better get used to it now.

By this time the crazy clown man holding the sword above Luffy's head was done with being ignored.

"SILENCE!" He screamed, "I'M TIRED OF INTERRUPTIONS! ALRIGHT RUBBER BOY, SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR STUPID FRIENDS. I, CAPTAIN BUGGY, HEREBY SENTENCE YOU TO A SUPER FLASHY EXECUTION!"

Kira's eyes widened, only now fully realizing the intent of the stockade Luffy was imprisoned in. That's why Zolo and Sanji were fighting so hard! She refocused on Buggy as he continued talking, fully intent on stopping him now.

"FOR THE CRIME OF LAUGHING AT MY TROUBLES AND PISSING ME OFF, SAY GOODBYE STRAWHAT. YOU'RE DEAD!" Buggy finished, sword in perfect position to sever through it's target.

Kira, angry at this Buggy character, and frightened by the possibility of her new captain's sudden demise tensed and readied to fling herself towards the execution platform. Sharing a tense look with Zolo and Sanji across the plaza, she knew they were all to far away to reach him in time and that terrified her. Before she could begin her rush though, Luffy spoke.

"Zolo, Sanji, Usopp, Nami, Kira...Sorry. I'm dead." He looked up as far as he could and gave them his giant signature grin.

Buggy swung his sword. Time seemed to slow down for Kira. She sprinted forward as fast as she could, Noah following close behind, not wanting to leave her alone. At the same time, Zolo and Sanji charged towards the platform as well.

"NO!" They all cried out at once, sword making it's descent centimeter by centimeter.

Below their screams, Smoker could be heard pointing out in shocked disbelief, "He's smiling," with his jaw slack and eyes wide.

Just as the blade was about to hit its mark and sever delicate rubber flesh there was a visible change in the atmospheric pressure, and out of the dark skies above a gigantic lightning bolt flew down and struck the execution platform. Bolts shattered, beams broke, and a brilliant blue flame spread instantly across the whole structure. The small crew, plus one, watched in shocked disbelief as the scaffolding crash landed near it's base. Buggy was nowhere to be seen, but as a scruffy straw hat hit the ground it's unscathed rubbery owned picked it up, dusted it off, and placed it firmly back where it belonged on his head.

"Hey, I'm alive! That's great! Hahaha!" Said stretchy captain laughed while looking at the wreckage he just emerged from.

Kira stared, breathing out a long sigh of relief that her captain wasn't decapitated, meanwhile Zolo and Sanji just stood there shaking their heads in disbelief and wondering what kind if almighty being continued to spare their idiot leader. Noah on the other hand was trying to comprehend what just happened.

Addressing both Luffy and Kira he asked, "Um...not that I'm not happy that you're in one piece man, but Kira, how is he not charcoal right now?!"  
>His facial feature morphed into shocked confusion and then he went on, "I'm no expert, but if someone gets hit dead on by that much lightning shouldn't they like...die?"<p>

Three heads swung in Noah's direction, but Zolo was the first to ask, "Hey wait, who are you?"

Kira looked at them all, now fully out of her dazed state of relief, "He's a friend and he's coming with us for the moment." She turned to Noah, "And as for your question, he's made of rubber, but I'll explain that later."

She returned to addressing them all, "For now, can we all please get out of here! I don't know if any of you noticed but there's a lot of marines about to descend on this place as soon as their shock wears off so I think we should make our hasty exit."

"Oh Kira-chan," Sanji began to swoon, "you make so much sense! I agree, let's all get out of here now while we still can!"

Just as Sanji finished his sentence, hundreds of marines swarmed into the plaza from every direction.

Kira facepalmed hard, "You just had to jinx us, didn't you."

The pirates from Buggy's crew quickly engaged the marines in battle and the citizen observers from earlier panicked and searched for cover from the fight. Mass chaos ruled the square and it was hard to tell who was who in all the commotion.

Luffy stared at the squabble, "Cool! What a huge fight!" He leaned towards the fray, appearing to be considering jointing in. Before he could however, Zolo grabbed him by his collar.

"Don't even think about it. We're leaving," He said with a stern look on his face.

Sanji chimed in as well, "If we don't leave quickly, Nami-kun said that the storm was going to mess up the weather and we won't be able to make it to the grand line."

That snapped Luffy out of it, "Woah, then what are we waiting for, we're going to the Grand Line!"

Kira chuckled at his microscopic attention span; while it could be annoying in some cases, overall it was endearing to her. She knew Sanji was right however, they really did need to hustle it out of there, so she grabbed Noah (who was watching the ongoing situation in much the same way as Luffy) and hightailed it out of the plaza. Sanji took the lead since he was the only one who remembered where the ship was and they booked it in the direction of the docks.

Back at the plaza, Captain Smoker stood up in his control room overlooking the execution area. He was furious that the rubber pirate and his friends had escaped, but he couldn't stop his mind from running the comparisons to that day long ago on which the Pirate King had met his early demise. The similarities to the situation just a few minutes ago were astounding. How could that boy smile when he had to know he was done for? The thought infuriated Smoker.

"Someone get me my bike! Now!" He ordered loudly, "I swear on my position as a marine, they won't make it out of this town!"

Several of his subordinates scrambled to do as he'd ordered, tripping over each other in the commotion.

From behind Smoker, his second in command, Sg. Major Tashigi stepped out.  
>"I'm coming too, sir." She said firmly.<p>

Smoker just nodded his head. This was a battled he swore to win.

* * *

><p>"WE'RE GOING TO THE GRAND LINE! WAHOO!" Luffy shouted with glee as they ran through the downpour.<p>

Everyone was keeping pace behind their energetic captain, having a hard time keeping from feeding off his energy.

"What kind of storm is this?" Zolo asked, looking in irritated up to the dark sky.

"I don't know," Sanji replied, "but Nami-san wasn't kidding when she said we needed to leave quickly or we wouldn't make it."

"Well then run faster; let's not give the weather a better chance to stop us." Kira added in.

"RUN! RUN! RUN!" Luffy laughed.

Noah just plodded along after you all, but despite the rain he was smiling.

Further down the road, a figure loomed. As the group drew closer they could make out the outline of a thin woman. "So you're Roronoa Zolo, a pirate. YOU LIED TO ME." The strange woman said.

The group came to a stop, and Sanji chose to flip out, "WHAT!? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER!?" He screamed in Zolo's face.

Zolo chose to ignore him, walking forward to face the woman. "You never asked my name, that's all," he said, "I never lied to you."

The woman continued on yelling at him, "A scoundrel like you, wielding such a magnificent katana. Unforgivable! I will take your sword!"

"Just try it," Zolo smirked.

The woman jumped forward, crossing blades Zolo blocked her easily. They swung at each other for a bit, but then Sanji tried to jump in yelling, "You bastard! Don't hit a woman!"

As he was about to interfere, the woman cried out, "Stay out of this please. This is a match between Roronoa and myself. Please leave."

Kira mentally gave her props for such bravery and pride, despite who she was up against. She filed it under interesting info for future use in her head.

"You heard her," Zolo chimed, "You all go on ahead. I'll catch up."

Luffy, choosing to heed Zolo's wishes, grabbed a protesting Sanji and continued running forward. Kira and Noah, after a brief glance back to where the woman was going after Zolo again for his comment, followed closely after the other two as the kept on towards the ship.

* * *

><p>After running for a while, the buildings started clearing out. Luffy, who was at the head of the pack, strained forward. Excitedly he shouted, "Hey that's the end of the road! The docks are just over there!"<p>

Just as Kira was about to let out a cheer of her own, another figure appeared out of the gloom.

"Hey, who's that up ahead?" Sanji questioned.

Slowing down on approach, Kira's good spirits sank. Captain Smoker, or Smokey, was leaning against an oddly shaped motorcycle with a deep scowl etched in his face.

"Here at last, Straw Hat Luffy? I told you, if you can't beat me, you'll never make it to the grand line." Smoker spoke with immense distaste.

"Oh yeah," Luffy replied lightly, "I forgot about that."  
>Smoker's frown deepened ever more if it was possible.<p>

"Oi, Luffy…" Sanji trailed off, questioningly.

"Oh Sanji, go on ahead. All of you. I'll be right there." Luffy directed, looking up casually.

Smoker stepped forward, "I doubt that. This is the end for you."

Sanji glared at Smoker, debating whether or not to listen to his Captain. Kira looked from Luffy to Sanji to Smokey, weighing her options.

She looked at Noah, "You go with Sanji, I'm gonna stay back and make sure he," she nodded at Luffy, "doesn't get lost on the way back."

Noah, and Sanji who had overheard, looked at her. "Hmm…Alright, whatever you say," Noah said, "but just be careful. He's still a marine."

"Kira, you don't have to. He'll be fine." Sanji said worriedly.

"I know, but it's okay. And I will." Kira responded.

Luffy looked back down to them all, "Fine, Kira can stay but you two, GO!"

Sanji and Noah complied, taking off in the direction they were previously headed. Smoker let them pass, eyes trained solely on Luffy, and they faded into the heavy rain. He puffed steadily on as Luffy and he stared each other down.

Kira looked on in mild irritation. "Second time today I've been invisible to this guy," She whined in her head.

Luffy then broke their staring contest and spoke first, "I'll defeat you and enter the grand line, because I'm the man who's going to become the pirate king!"

Kira grinned, "Way to tell 'em, Luffy!"

He grinned over at her and laughed. Smoker, seeming to see Kira for the first time that moment, growled at them both. "You won't be spouting that rubbish for much longer," he said, his hands suddenly morphing into what looked like smoke.

Twin jets of the same smokey plume shot towards Luffy, Kira diving out of the way on instinct, and encased him in the white gas. Luffy struggled in vain as the smoke lifted him into the air.

"I ate the Moku Moku fruit. My entire body can become smoke on a whim." Smoker explained as he hoisted Luffy further up.

Kira groaned, "And so the nickname is explained…crud."

Smoker glanced at her briefly, but directed his attention back to Luffy as he continued to struggle. Suddenly he flung Luffy down to the ground, where he landed hard and cried out.

"Hey!" Kira cried, concerned for her captain.

"What's a matter? That all you got?" Smoker taunted the rubber captain.

Luffy stood up slowly, pulling back his fist he shouted, "GOMU GOMU, GATTLING GUN!" unleashing a flurry of fists straight into Smoker's chest. After a few brief seconds however, he stopped. His fist was in Smokers face, not even making contact but going straight through him. Luffy and Kira's eyes both widened.

"Ew, that's gross!" Luffy yelled, pulling back his fist quickly.

Smoker shouted at him. Pushing his arms forward and pinning him to the wall with another pillar of smoke.

Luffy struggled to get free, when suddenly a gust of bright orange flame went through the smoke, cutting off the end and dropping Luffy to the ground. Smoker turned instantly to see what caused the flames, just as Luffy did as well, but all they saw was Kira standing there awkwardly leaning forward with her arms splayed in front of her.

"Thanks Kira!" Luffy cheered, standing up again.

She stepped back to stand straight. "Oh wonderful, I was afraid that wasn't going to work," she laughed a bit, scratching her head. She quickly looked at Smokey and her eyes got wide, "Oh crap!" She flung herself to the side as Smokey launched a stream of smoke in her direction.

"You, how did you do that!?" Smoker demanded of her.

"Hey, you're not the only one that ate a devils fruit here Smokey! Don't just assume you're the special kid because you can blow smoke out your ass! I ate the flame flame fruit, so I can control fire. And last I checked fire cancels out smoke, so suck it!" Kira stuck her tongue out at him, causing his infuriation to rise.

Just as he was about to go after her again, Smoker had to dodge an incoming pistol punch from a momentarily forgotten rubber boy. He wasn't fast enough though and the fist connected solidly with his abdomen…and then proceeded to go straight through it as the area it made contact with dispersed into smoke.

Quicker than Luffy could see, Smoker was behind him – grabbing his head in a large hand – and even though Kira had her eyes trained on the untouchable man and was ready to charge towards him, she waited to see what he'd do.

"You see now," Smoker had once again focused his attention on the unpredictable rubber captain, "you can never make it to the Grand Line. Just like I said."

Still holding onto Luffy's head, Smoker jumped and propelled them both into the air. Keeping Luffy underneath him, they landed harshly, and even though Kira knew Luffy was made of rubber and therefore shouldn't take any damage from the fall she still winced at the sound of bouncy flesh meeting pavement.

Luffy squirmed, trying to shake Smoker's viselike grip from his cranium. "Hey, lemme go!" He whined, "I'm gonna go there anyway, no matter what you say!"

Kira had officially had enough of this fight. It was bugging her that aside from her flames there was no way she or Luffy could touch the arrogant marine captain. Seeing him holding Luffy down and insulting his dreams as easily as he did, was taking things to a personal level that she didn't appreciate.

"Smokey…" she started, only to stop as Smoker lifted his arm to his Jutte. Her eyes got wide; nothing good was going to come from that. She needed to get Luffy out of there before Smokey seriously hurt him, or her, or more likely both of them.

Just as Smoker grabbed the hilt in his fist, there was a small puff of wind and from out of nowhere there was a man in a billowing green cloak behind Smoker, restraining his wrist and keeping him from pulling his weapon on a still struggling Luffy.

Kira and Smoker wore matching looks of surprise. Kira was struggling to understand how the man had gotten there without her seeing anything at all besides feeling the wind and Smoker was trying to figure out who the man keeping him from doing his job was. Luffy meanwhile was clueless as usual and was trying to crane his neck upwards to see what the commotion was all about.

Recognition passed across Smoker's face, "You're…"

The man in the cloak smirked.

A flash of lightning illuminated his face; Kira could see an intricate red tattoo on the left side of his face.

"Who is it? What's going on?" Luffy maintained his struggle for knowledge.

"The government wants your head." Smoker told the man boldly, continuing his one sided conversation.

Finally the man spoke – Curious words that left Kira pondering more questions than she already had – "The world is waiting for our answer." The man grinned widely, an almost familiar grin Kira noted, and Smoker's eyes widened.

Suddenly, from out of the clouds a howling wind arose. The sky turned green and the wind instantly picked up to furious speeds; hurricane like proportions came about in seconds. The man had mysteriously disappeared in much the same way as he had arrived and with his grip gone from Smoker's wrist the wind picked up the captain and carried him off of Luffy, taking the rubber captain along as well.

Just as Luffy went flying past, Kira grabbed the back of his vest on instinct and was swept away with him. Luffy, feeling her hold on him turned his body around and grabbed onto her tighter as they were tumbled through the air. They flew for about a minute more and then just as suddenly as it came up the windstorm died down and they crashed into the pavement. Luffy was upside-down against a building and Kira was splayed out next to him, dazed by the random events.

Sitting up, Kira rubbed the back of her head having hit it on the fall back to solid ground. Opening her eyes she looked at where they'd landed, recognizing the place instantly despite having been pulled away from it pretty quickly by the man lying next to her.

"Luffy," she said, turning to face him as he looked over to her, "we're back at the pier. We need to get on the ship, quick, or we'll miss our chance at the Grand Line!"

He sat up quickly, righting himself and standing while trying to make sure his hat didn't fall off. Kira stood just as quickly next to him, staring out at the sea trying to find where they'd anchored the Merry Go.

"Luffy!"

Both Luffy and Kira turned towards the direction the shout had come from, seeing Zolo, Sanji, Noah, and Usopp come running up to them.

"Woah, wait, what are you guys doing here too?" Kira asked, thoroughly confused at this point.

Zolo answered, "That giant wind storm picked us all up and spat us out here when it died off. Anyone have any idea what that was?"

Kira shook her head negatively, still having suspicions about the man in the green cloak.

"LUFFY!" The cry pierced the air.

Everyone's heads swung towards the sea. There was a faint brown smudge that they could make out through the choppy waves and still pouring rain.

"Nami!" Luffy said, looking harder through the gloom.

Sanji glanced at Luffy, "We have to do something fast or she'll drift out too far!"

Sanji took off to the right, everyone else following his lead…everyone except their captain.

"I got it…" He said – running in the opposite direction.

All performed a full 180 turn and watched as Luffy ran and launched himself at a stair railing on a nearby building. Stretching himself out as far as he could with the momentum he'd gathered, she aimed himself towards them AND the ocean, his plan becoming painfully clear.

"Oh shit."

"He wouldn't…"

"No…no no no no no, not again."

"Kira…What's he doing!?"

Everyone had a look of extreme fear in their eyes, and they all turned simultaneously, trying to outrun their crazy captain.

It didn't work.

"Gomu gomu no…ROCKET" Was all they heard before they were all launched out across the sea towards their ship.

They landed on the ship, the mainsail breaking their flight path, praising the almighty being above that they hadn't fallen to a watery grave.

"Guys!" Nami's relief filled voiced greeted her dazed and confused companions. She gave them a concerned once over before turning her attention back to navigating the raging storm.

Sitting up slowly, five people turned their deadliest glares to the laughing man in a straw hat sitting in the middle of their angry circle. Giving each other confirming nods they all jumped him at the same time, releasing their terrified frustrations. He went down screaming.

* * *

><p>"It feels like the ship's gonna turn over!" Usopp worried to himself as he gripped the main mast with a deathly furvor.<p>

Nami ignored him, looking out at the dark sea with a genuine smile. "Look at that light!" She said happily.

"The island's lighthouse?" Usopp questioned.

"That's our guiding light," She told him, "the light that points to the entrance of the Grand Line."

Luffy stood next to her, holding his hat to his head, "The Grand Line is over there?"

"What now, Captain?" Kira asked with a smile walking up to the two of them, Zolo and Sanji following her lead.

"We go to the Grand Line!" Luffy told her happily.

"Are we really gonna set sail in a huge storm like this though?" Usopp asked, still holding onto the mast for dear life.

Zolo nodded his head, grinning the whole time. Sanji smiled as well, giving him a thumbs up.

Everyone smiled at each other then; with the promise of grand new adventures waiting on the horizon it was hard not to.

"Quick, let's have a launching ceremony to mark our voyage!" Sanji suggested.

"Yeah!"

"Alright"

"Sounds good, let's do it!"

Sanji ran to the kitchen area and returned quickly with a barrel of grog. Placing it on the upper deck, everyone stood around it.

"To find All Blue!" Sanji called out his dream happily, placing his foot on top of the barrel.

Not to be outdone, Luffy put his foot up alongside Sanji's quickly, "To become the Pirate King!"

"To be the greatest swordsman in the world!" Zolo added his fair share.

"To draw a map of the world!" Nami said as she threw her gladiator sandal up as well.

"I'm going to become a brave warrior of the sea!" Usopp chimed in, his voice shaking with nervous confidence as he put his foot up.

Everyone looked over at Kira expectantly.

She smiled widely, throwing her foot alongside her newfound friends and said, "To have the greatest adventure in the world, or die trying!"

Everyone laughed at her declaration. Then, remembering that there was one more person in their little group, Kira turned towards her longtime, yellow eyed friend.

"Noah," She said, "I know you're not actually a member of the crew, but I know you have a dream as well. So get over here, ya jerk!"

Noah laughed, coming up alongside her, seeing that no one was objecting to her invitation.

"To find what I've been looking for!" He shouted happily, placing his boot among the rest.

Everyone grinned at each other.

"LET'S GO TO THE GRAND LINE!" Luffy shouted with a smile that could blind someone if they looked directly at it.

"AYE!" The rest of his crew – plus one – cheered in agreement, all lifting their raised legs and simultaneously smashing them down upon the barrel.

The barrel smashed into pieces, everyone laughing and smiling at the thoughts of the upcoming times they'd share, and Nami went to set their course towards the guiding light.

No one knew that only a little ways off there were unhappy figures plotting angrily against the escaped pirates, but for now none of that mattered because they were finally on their way.


End file.
